


Call Him Icarus

by Mewchan



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Dead Tadashi, Depression, I'm sorry this is so sad, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewchan/pseuds/Mewchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're putting up your armor when you leave<br/>And you leave because you're certain<br/>Of who you want to be, oh<br/>--<br/>A short sad drabble about Hiro remembering Tadashi's death and trying to soldier on but having a hard time. Idea spawned from Icarus by Bastille.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Him Icarus

Icarus is flying too close to the sun  
And Icarus's life, it has only just begun  
And this is how it feels to take a fall  
Icarus is flying towards an early grave

\---------------------------------

His brain was racked with the words, the final memories. It hurt, he couldn't stop thinking about them. And the more he tried to stop thinking about them, the more they resurfaced. "Callahan is still in there. Someone has to help."

Someone has to help. Someone, but why did it have to be him? Callahan survived! If only Tadashi had waited, not five minutes more he could have been safe. But he didn't. He didn't and Hiro had to live with that.

Creating the super hero gang, the Big Hero 6, hadn't been enough to fix it. Saving Callahan's daughter Abigale wasn't enough to fix it. He didn't know if anything would fix it. Tadashi still wasn't there. And he couldn't handle it. Tears streamed down his face and he cried heavily into the pillow on his bed.

He kept that shutter between what was their combined rooms closed. It was always closed. Just like his contact to his older brother.

And Hiro realized. He had loved Tadashi. He realized it the day he died, when they were talking about how Hiro was going to be starting his own future at SFIT. The way Tadashi had stared into his eyes, he realized, made his heart beat uncomfortably fast. How it made him want to kiss Tadashi, have his older brother hold him close in the throes of passion, to love and to have him forever. But that look was gone. Burnt up in the flares of the fire that burned like the sun.

He remembered reading about Daedalus and Icarus during his time in high school, the story of the boy who flew to close to the sun and fell to his death, burnt from the flames of the sun and the melted wax that was used to make his wings. But Icarus had been selfish, only caring about how amazing it was to fly, that he never realized how in danger he was in until it was too late and fell from grace.

Perhaps Tadashi was his Icarus, who thought only of saving someone, without realizing his life was in danger. Flying too close to the sun's fire and falling. And Hiro couldn't handle it. The sobs that racked his body slowly but surely lulled him to sleep. The morning would be better, and thankfully he'd live to see it. But Tadashi wouldn't.

Call him Icarus.

But he was gone.

\---------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> I APOLOGIZE FOR EVERYTHING.


End file.
